Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, and a producing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
As a suspension board with circuit to be mounted on a hard disk drive, a suspension board with circuit on which a slider having a magnetic head is capable of being mounted has been conventionally known.
In such a suspension board with circuit, in order to adopt a thermally assisted magnetic recording method, mounting of a slider unit that includes a slider having a magnetic head, and a light emitting element to be mounted on the slider has been proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-200934).
In the suspension board with circuit, an opening portion into which the light emitting element is inserted is provided. In the suspension board with circuit, a head-side terminal provided on the upper surface thereof is electrically connected to the magnetic head, and an element-side terminal provided on the lower surface thereof is electrically connected to an optical element.